Pull Me From The Darkness
by out of the ashes
Summary: Hermione is sexually abused but refuses to tell anyone. A dark depression is threatening to destroy her. Only one man can save her from herself. Will she come to love hime only to fall into an even greater danger?
1. Chapter 1

A/N: As this is my first fanfic please be gentle, I have never done this before! Hermione is a little darker this year and I'll let you know right now this chapter isn't going to be very fun for her. Just as a reminder this fanfic is rated M for sexual situations and language. This chapter in particular is a little violent.

Pull Me From The Darkness

Chapter One- In the Rain

She loves standing in the rain, feeling it saturate her hair, seep through her skin into her very soul, making it cold. Sometimes she doesn't feel anything but the water lightly caressing her skin, and she is home, just soaking in heaven's tears. How she craves to be normal, like everyone else; nothing can change her eyes, filled with a pain no one can fathom. But with the rain the dirt, the mistakes, the differences are washed clean, leaving her new, untouched and alive.

Hermione walks through her font door; still wet, red staining her cheeks from the vicious cold, but becomes frozen in place by the look on Roger's face.** (A/N: He is her stepfather.) **

It is glaringly evident he will use her again. She waits for the first hit but his black eyes only glitter evilly, making her stomach turn sickly.

"Where have you been whore?" Hermione's stepfather sneers, drawing blood with every cutting word. Her mask falters slightly, showing her terror, utter disgust and loathing. She desperately reaches for her cool facade, but it is beyond her grasp and she trembles, shudders, quivers fearfully. _Hermione Granger untouched and alive…Hermione Granger…alive, alive. _These words give her the strength to keep breathing. They are her frequent prayer, plea and hope. _Don't let him bleed me dry; don't let him kill the rest of my shattered soul, Hermione Granger, untouched and alive. _Maybe if she said the words enough they would come true, maybe her dragon would disappear and her prince would come to save her.

But God doesn't seem to hear her this night.

Roger comes forward slowly, with the gracelessness of a drunk. "Little bitch, whore, slut…wait until I get you out of these clothes, I'll make you scream girl!" All his words ran together, barely recognizable.

_Mommy, save me!_ But Mommy isn't here so the monster grabs her roughly, eyes dark as sin glaring into hers. She shakes as his hands roam her slender form, lust and drunkenness making him clumsy. And soon-too soon- she is on the floor and is naked, the coldness sinking into her bones and very soul. Roger shoves his fingers inside her: he wants to hear her scream.

Hermione tries desperately not to let out a pained cry but the electric pain is too much when he thrusts his throbbing member inside her and begins to bite her. He snarls "This is the only thing you'll ever be good for."

Strength Hermione has never known builds up and soon cries for release. Roger flies off Hermione and hits the opposite wall; plaster falls in chunks. Blood drips from the side of his face into his dark hair; he does not move. Hermione is covered in crimson, all she can see is red her eyes are so swollen.

Hermione stands, shaking slightly. _Hermione Granger, untouched and alive. _She climbs the stairs in a daze and soon gets ready for school, for she does not wish to be here when Roger awakens. After performing a glamour spell Hermione glances in her mirror.

The face that looks out is a haunted one, sucked dry of life.

Hermione reaches an empty compartment with some difficulty, a plastic smile in place. None seem to notice or care. Tears threaten and Hermione blinks them back stubbornly. This is neither the time nor the place for pity.

"Hermione!"

Inwardly Hermione cringes. "Hey, Harry!" It made Hermione sick how easily she gave him a smile she did not feel. But she had become good at this. It was her only tool for survival. When had she become so numb? When had the thoughts of death and suicide become so appealing? It didn't matter, really nothing did.

A/N: Please don't hurt me! i know it's short but i have no time...plus i want to knw what you guys think first. A special thanks goes out to Kerrymdb who made this possible! Now do me a huge favor and review!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: This chapter, thankfully, will be a bit longer which I'm sure will be greatly appreciated. Thank you to anyone who took the time to review, it means a lot to know people like my work! I need to know if you want longer chapters and longer updates or shorter chapter and quicker updates. If I don't hear anything I'll assume you don't care. Also, if I don't get enough reviews this story will be deleted! I am only saying this because I don't wish to write a story that no one likes. So, as always, read and review!

Pull Me From The Darkness

Chapter Two: Nightmares

It is not hard for Hermione to be concerned when Harry flinches and rubs his scar. "It's hurting you again." This was not a question but a statement that she refused to let go of. "What happened this summer Harry…has your scar been bothering you the entire time? You know you're not supposed to keep stuff like this a secret!"

But Harry wasn't listening. His eyes looked haunted and much older. Hermione's heart picked up. Whatever had bothered him this summer had really changed him.

"Nightmares, I have so many nightmares. Voldemort keeps getting into my head and I can't shut him out. Something bad is going to happen soon, I can feel it."

Hermione went cold, her stomach flipping sickly. "What's going to happen to us Harry?"

Only silence answers.

**Later**

The darkness suffocates her, drowns her; she can't escape, it's under her skin in her blood. Her stomach turns. She can feel him breathing, she can taste the stale beer on his breath. Her mouth refuses to work, so she screams in silence. Mommy is crying far in the distance. _Help Mommy, get him off me! _Mommy only cries, cries, cries._ Where are you Mommy? _ But Mommy is gone, lost in the darkness, and Hermione falls deeper in her despair, and he is moving on top of her-

"NO!" Hermione is sobbing softly in her pillow; it is soaked with tears. _Breathe in, it's okay, you're safe._ But the tears only grow worse, blurring her vision. She wants to fall back into the blackness, away from this feeling, but instead moves to the side of her bed. "Death is better than this." The girls dormitory is deserted; breakfast is almost over and the first class of the day is about to start. She looks at her schedule and groans out loud in disbelief.

_Shit._

Anything would be better than this, oh, God must hate her. Hermione throws on her robes and curses the whole way. "It just had to be that greasy-haired bloody git!" She sneers-a very Snape-like sneer- and heads for the dungeons, incensed and ready to bite hex anyone who gets in her way.

**A Few Minutes Later…**

Severus Snape is not in a good mood- not like he ever is, but today he is even more of a bastard than usual. He has made two Ravenclaw girl's burst into tears. Numerous detentions have been handed out, and, normally it would make him feel great, but something is missing. He scowls over his seventh year Advanced Potions class and finds the answer immediately: Hermione Granger is not in here. This infuriates him- the fact that she is not here or that his class feels empty without her witty remarks he is not sure. His glare deepens; the classes is working on making their own advanced Healing Potion and are failing miserably and what is worse it brings him back to the fact that Hermione would have had him bent over her cauldron by now, giving her full credit for a potion done exactly right.

His classroom door suddenly opens and Ms. Granger enters her mood just as foul as his; face pale, eyes downcast. She heads toward the back of the room, completely ignoring him. Just as he is about to give her one of his cutting remarks it dies on his lips.

_What is wrong with her face?_

"Ms. Granger, meet me in my office at once," he snaps. Although anger is unmistakable in her huge brown eyes fear and a deep pain are warring within her as well. And he was almost certain there were tears standing in them, but, then again, how could he tell with her eyes so swollen and red?

Snape turns and catches his class watching him stupidly. He growls loudly and they jump then begin to work and whisper amongst themselves again.

Burning with rage Snape follows Ms. Granger, knowing that even though he loathed her and her dimwitted Griffendoor friends he did not take kindly to those who hurt his students, Ms. Granger included.

A/N: Hope you like it! Now its time for your lovely reviews! (I won't write another chapter unless I get enough! And I promise, the next one will be longer!) As always remember I haven't done this before, so know your insight is greatly welcomed by me!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: First of all I would like to thank all you wonderful people who reviewed! I would like to comment on the fact that I made some errors concerning grammar and such on the last chappie. Mostly it was that I wasn't paying attention and I was extremely sleep deprived. This is why I have decided to write my stories earlier in the day so I make things more concise. When it comes to the commas and such it may be a problem; my word processor is screwed up. Everyone who reviews to let me know what they think of my story and what might be done to make my story a better one. It will make me very happy!

People have had some really good questions that I would like to answer in this chappie. Hermione has always been the brightest witch of her age, so why didn't she use magic to stop her step father? How did she get to King's Cross Station without breaking apart completely? This is what I hope to answer…

Enjoy.

Pull Me From The Darkness

Chapter Three: Of Anger and Masks

Hermione sits uncomfortably in the chair on the other side of Snape's desk. She waits for the biting remarks, but they do not come. She glances up and witnesses Snape staring at her intensely; it robs her of breathe. '_His eyes, they are so familiar…'_

And suddenly everything is thrown on her like ice water.

_His black eyes are inches from hers. The pain is almost too intense to bear as he seems intent on causing as much as possible. 'Mommy, help me. It hurts so much. Can't you make it stop? Why is he doing this?' He leers and grabs her hair, the look on his face causing her to go cold. He thinks she is trash, nothing more. He would kill her, and then go for Mommy. She couldn't let that happen. She remembers the first time. She wanted to hurt him, but fear had weakened her, and when that wasn't enough he said he would kill Mommy if she didn't do what he said…and now he would do it anyway.strength she had never known flowed through her; he hit the other wall, unconscious, blood streaming from a head wound. _

_Everything else was a haze. She had just wanted out. She would be dead if she stayed. 'Breath in Hermione, he won't hurt you again.' This is what kept her from breaking down completely as she walked through the icy rain, not knowing how she managed each step without cowering down and giving into her grief. 'Mommy, where are you now?'_

Hermione cries out loud now; covers her face in her hands, letting wracking sobs take her body, not remembering where she was. The pain was too much; she wanted it gone.

Then, she heard a silky voice speak "Ms. Granger, you must come back. No one can hurt you here Ms. Granger. You are safe."

Hermione only cries louder, a terrified, broken sound.

Luckily a silencing charm had been cast on the room, otherwise all of Hogworts would have heard and would have come running.

"Ms. Granger! Please, you need to come back!" Snape was loosing it. How could he take care of _this?_ Oh the gods must hate him. He walked around the desk slowly, as not to startle his student. _'Well, how else will I get her to come back?' _Breathing deeply he cursed. The man who had caused this would pay. "Ms. Granger, I am going to touch you now."

When his large hands touched her slender shoulders she shrieked, the horrible spell broken. "What the bloody hell are you doing you ugly bat!" Hermione hissed, eyeing Snape with a deadly stare. Snape's hands slowly left their place on her shoulders. "I demand an answer sir! How dare you touch me?"

Snape remained silent; his eyes were still eating up her face. Hermione's mouth grew dry. What the bloody hell had happened to cause him to look at her like that?

It seemed like an eternity before Snape began to speak. "You were crying. I was only trying to make you stop."

Hermione went pale, then as red as Ron's hair. She would not let herself show weakness around this cold bat. She needs to shove her emotions away from her; deal with them out of the sight of this man's watching eyes. But it is hard this time. "You lie Professor. You have never cared about my well being, nor will you ever. I am just another bloody Gryffindor, and a Mudblood at that. You have always been a right foul git and you won't stop now. Too many times I have been disappointed by you, thinking you might have a heart, only to be proved dreadfully wrong. I won't bring myself to believe you are capable of feeling sir; it has never been the case." It dawned on the young Gryffindor she had insulted _Severus Snape, who had once been faithful to You-Know-Who._ Hermione did not feel so well.

Severus Snape looks ready to kill. His eyes are burning but his voice remains surprisingly calm. "Ms. Granger, your attitude is unacceptable and extremely unflattering. You really need to learn how to hold that tongue of yours as I do not care about your feelings regarding me. For your insufferable behavior you will have detention tonight at 8:00 P.M. It would be best not to be late as it will only cause more unbearable detentions." God he hates himself, but he couldn't get her to open up without spending time alone with her.

Hermione sneers at him, her loathing quite clear to anyone with eyes. "Is that all professor?"

She leaves; not waiting for an answer, her retreating back stiff and unrelenting.

**Later**

Hermione glares evilly at her essay for Ancient Ruins, her mind elsewhere. Snape had been in full bastard mood earlier, but something was different about it. Why would he act like he cared about her? He never pretended all the years he had taught her, and that had suited her just fine. Why act like this now? What had occurred in his office that had made him almost…human? He is the dark Potions Master, caring for no one but himself and his precious Slytherins; he only stopped to help others to cover his ass. The man angered her to no end, yet, somehow she enjoyed it because with anger she felt powerful, not like the weak coward she knows she is.

"Hermione, do we need to take you to St. Mungo's? Did the homework finally make you crack?" Ron elbows her in the ribs; some egg lands on the table when he laughs.

"Ron, we should get started on ours. You know we need to work on that spell from Charms…" Harry's eye's look tired and much too old for a 16 year old. Ron didn't know what to make of this change in Harry; he had never been very bright. They only stand and walk off murmuring something about hoping they could finish their homework in time to play Quidditch. Hermione sighs and rolls her eyes. _Boys._

Hermione looks down at her watch. "Shit! Fuck it! Oh Merlin!" She grabbed her stuff and ran to the dungeons. Detention had started 20 minutes ago. Snape would kill her. She cursed the whole way there, but under all the anger was a little girl crying.

A/N: So that's it! I hope you like this chapter. I wrote it in about 20 minutes. If there are mistakes I apologize. Well, I believe I did reasonably well on this particular chappie. What do you think? Do you love it, hate it? Let me know what you think! And remember, try to comment on the story itself, not my grammar! I know it can suck sometimes! So please review! I won't continue unless I get at least 15 reviews! And to let you all know I will be starting another story very soon! Now make me happy will you?


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Sorry for the wait! And I'm sorry it won't be longer either, but I know I promised to get the next chappie out by today or tomorrow, so here it is! Yeah, anyone who is uncomfortable with reading about self mutilation beware: it IS in this chappie. Although I'd assume the title of this story would be warning enough…

Declaimer: I am not JKR therefore I am not making any money from this. Such a shame. And I a sure she would kill me knowing what I have done to her characters.

Chapter Four: Of Light And Darkness

Hermione reaches the threatening dungeon; despair takes hold of her, consuming her as it always does. Her hands tremble; her insides shake; her heart is at her feet as she enters to confront the dreaded Potions Master, wishing to be anywhere else. The gods have never answered her in the past; they wouldn't start now.

Snape is at his desk. His dark eyes bore into her, making her shudder. Why did he have to look at her with those sin- black eyes? They made her want to scream, run, and to hide. But she was stuck standing there, the uncomfortable silence shrieking in her ears. "Ms. Granger, you may think you are here to complete an abhorrent task; this is not the case, no matter what I may have said to make you believe otherwise. I simply had to find a way to see you. You must know I am concerned for your well being; I thought being here without students in the vicinity would ease your anxiety and make it so you could speak openly."

Hermione shifts around uneasily, frightened. If the old bat believes that she will say anything he is sadly mistaken. Hermione feels as though this must be what she deserves, otherwise why would it be happening?

"Ms. Granger, someone is hurting you. This you cannot hide from me. I know the signs all to well." The muscles in his jaws jerked and his eyes narrowed. "Why not spare yourself the pain and tell me who did this to you?" The burning look Snape directs Hermione's way is not of anger, but an emotion she can't name. It sears her soul it is so intense. "Sit down Ms. Granger." This is said softly, drawing Hermione's gaze back to Snape's face. She sees no cold look, no hate plastered there so she complies, albeit warily.

"Professor, I can't tell you anything. I'm sorry. I keep seeing-"Hermione stopped abruptly. Even though she had just refused to tell him she had come dangerously close to telling him anyways. She raised her chin a notch.

Snape sighs, slightly impatient. "If you would tell me something could be done to stop it; you'd never have to experience this again. Are you really that willing to keep quiet all because you loathe me? Haven't you suffered enough? Why let your childish feelings get in the way of your safety?" His eyes flash; it betrays his obvious anger despite the coolness of his voice. _Why would the old bat care anyway?_

The answer hits her hard, making breathing impossible. "You were hurt as a child, weren't you professor?" The look in his black pools confirms her thoughts. "I am sorry." But sorry for what exactly? That she had asked, or that she was even here?

"You never fail to surprise me Ms. Granger. It never occurred to me this discussion had anything whatsoever to do with my past." It is obvious she has hit a nerve with her comment for his eyes have become pained for a fleeting moment and is then replaced with indifference. "You don't trust me and I never have trusted you. This discussion is getting no where; you may leave."

Hermione can't help but feel guilty as she flees the dark dungeons, eyes burning.

**Later**

Hermione slits her wrists; the tears, the crimson, the suffering pour and she breathes heavily. _It's okay. He can't touch you. You're safe.'_ But she keeps sobbing. Gods this is too much. All she wants is darkness, nothingness. She wants to just fade away from all of it; the feeling, the living, the breathing. She just wants to become a little more numb, a little less feeling. She should never have been born. What has she done besides be an insufferable know- it- all? What has she done worth remembering? Any other time she could come up with something, but now it makes no difference. She has made no impression in this dark world. Gods she hates herself.

She cries, draws the razor across her wrists again; watches the red drip down, down, down. She has always hated the color, but now finds herself entranced. It stains her skin and the bathroom floor. She is amazed at how much there is. She is so sleepy.

_What does death feel like?_ This is the last question that flits through her mind before she floats way on a sea of blackness.

**Five minutes later**

Tracy looks around the dormitory, intent on finding Hermione; but she is not here. Worry clouds her vision. Where could she have gone? Hermione could not be found in the common room, or the library, or any of the many other places Tracy searched. Tracy knew Hermione had had detention tonight so they had decided to study right after. But Hermione could not be found. _Where are you?_

Something catches her eye: the bathroom, left slightly ajar. Normally she would have thought nothing of it, but a lump forms in her throat. She moves towards it and swallows. Her hands shake as she reaches the door and she breathes deep.

When she opens it she lets out a shrill scream of terror and stumbles forward, crying incoherently.

**Ten minutes later**

Severus Snape is immediately on alert when he sees a young woman running, not seeming to know where she is going. Her cries send a chill down his spine, as did the redness of her eyes and tear stained face.

"What is the matter with you?" Snape does not insult her; the look on her face warns him of danger. _Oh Merlin, what has happened?_

"I think she's dead! Her face…so pale; she didn't move when I touched her. Why did she do this?" Her body is taken by wracking sobs.

"Ms. Johnson, who are you talking about?" His voice is strained; desperation fills him.

"Hermione, Professor. There is blood everywhere…-"

Severus Snape races through Hogworts, eyes wild; no one dares to get in his way.

A/N: okay. That's it. I hope you guys liked it! I want to remind you guys that through November 1 through 30 I will not be updating my stories as I am going to be participating in NanoWrimo.

I found this poem I would like to share with you all.

The Death Rooms

By John Masefield

My soul has many an old decaying room

Hung with the ragged arras of the past,

Where startled faces flicker in the gloom,

And horrid whispers set the cheek aghast.

Those dropping rooms are haunted by a death,

A something like a worm gnawing a brain,

That bids me heed what bitter lesson saith

The blind wind beating on the window-pane.

None dwells in those old rooms: none ever can-

I pass them through at night with hidden head;

Lock'd rotting rooms her eyes must never scan,

Floors that her blessed feet must never tread.

Haunted old rooms: rooms she must never know,

Where death-ticks knock and moldering panels glow.

A/N: Yeah. I found this poem at my school and it looked interesting so I thought I would show it to people. This guy is a lot like Edgar Allen Poe. So review my story you guys and I will put another chappie up before November!


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: I know most of you probably don't remember this story and I am so sorry for taking so long, I've just been under a lot of stress and there have been recent deaths that I've had to cope with. So I'm not in the best of moods. I guess all writers reach the point where they think they can't take it, but in the end realize they must push on, even when it hurts. And I also must ask you to forgive this chapters shortness. I am extremely tired.

I wont say enjoy this chapter but I do hope it helps you in some way…

Disclaimer: I don't have millions of dollars otherwise I wouldn't be here.

Chapter Five- Desperate Times Call For Desperate Measures

Hermione awakes to a pounding in her head and keeps her eyes shut, just rests her head on the soft pillows. Then she hears the voices, very quiet yet insistent. One of the voices sounds all too familiar, but the pain makes it hard to place it.

"We must awake her. The state she is in…" The voice is harsh yet at the same time desperate, almost alarmingly so. It takes everything within Hermione to keep her mouth shut.

"You must leave her be Severus."

_Snape?_ Hermione feels her stomach flip. How can such a heartless, cruel man pull off the concerned professor so well?

"Can you even fathom the complexity of this problem? Ms. Granger is in need of serious help and in order for her to receive this help she must be AWAKE." Snape's voice is rising with every sentence, and he seems to have lost the rest of his sanity.

"Don't underestimate me Severus. I know full well what I'm seeing and I say the girl needs rest. Now you leave her be. We can deal with your concerns later."

"Fine." The clipped tone that comes from Snape sounds much more like himself. "Can I at least sit here to see if she wakes up?"

This bothers Hermione. Even though Snape believes her to be asleep it is hard to be near the man that has always despised her.

Soon there are footsteps and Hermione knows she is alone with him.

"Hermione, what have you done to yourself?" His voice comes from right above her and she has a feeling that he knows she can hear him. "Why do you refuse to say who did this to you? Why didn't you tell someone, why try to carry the load on your own?"

This can not be the dreaded Potions Master. Snape is cold, cruel and utterly terrifying. He hated Hermione since that very first day, how can this be him now? Maybe she isn't the only one who changed, or maybe this has always been him, she just never took the time to really look past the cold comments and glares.

"The person that did this to you will pay Hermione, I promise."

Chills went through Hermione, then she plunged into the blackness once more.

**Later**

"Headmaster, Ms. Granger is in danger."

"Severus, sit down and have a lemon drop." Dumbledore said quietly, his eyes remaining warm.

Is the old man getting daft? "Sir, Ms. Granger needs help," he tried again, his voice hard.

"Dear boy, don't you think I know this already?"

"This is not something to be taken lightly Headmaster."

"Severus, we must not make a scene with this. Yes, this situation is of great importance but we must not do anything to cause Ms. Granger to sink further into herself."

"How can I just sit back and watch one of Hogwarts brightest witches suffer?"

"Listen to her Severus. Let her know you care. Make her see you understand her. Tell her how you connect with her."

"You can't be serious! Don't you see she believes me to be a monster? What makes you think she'll trust me enough to tell me anything?"

Dumbledore looks at Snape grimly. "We don't have a choice. This is our only option."

This is what Snape is afraid of.

A/N: Yes I know. This is short. But hopefully it was worth your time. Now why don't you beautiful people push that little button and review?


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Yea, this is another chapter. I hope you all like it. I'm not really all that fond if this chapter yet, but I don't want to make everyone wait any longer. Otherwise it'll take me forever and a day to update again.

Disclaimer: I am not JKR.

Chapter Six- Confessions

Hermione is not in the best of moods. After getting out of the Hospital Wing Harry and Ron ask incessant questions regarding why she stayed there. Although she hates lying to them this is not something she wishes anyone to know, even her best friends. So she concocts a story that they are bound to believe and once they have heard their fill they walk away from her. Now she has a splitting headache.

She stands in a vacant hallway and touches her head. "Bloody hell." She does not hear the approach of footsteps behind her.

"Ms. Granger, a young lady such as yourself should not use such language."

She stiffens at the silky voice; her heart beats madly in her chest. "P-professor S-snape, I think you should leave." She is shaking violently, to the point that she is sure can see her trembling. She imagines the smirk that is very likely plastered on his face. She shudders.

"Ms. Granger, turn around." His voice comes out as a soft hiss. She can feel his body heat. His eyes bore into hers. "You are afraid of me. I want to know why."

Complete shock drowns her. She has no answer for him, but in that moment she knows it's true. "Why would I f-fear you?"

"This is what plagues me. I don't understand what I've don't to put that fear in your eyes, yet its there, a constant companion."

"You must be mistaken." Blast it all, she wasn't a very good liar.

"Is this why you refuse to tell me who your attacker was? You fear me as much as him?"

Hermione wilts. "I have no answer for you. This is as much of a mystery to me as it is to you."

"I cannot have student terrified being in the same room as me. Do you understand?"

"Why exactly do you care? It doesn't matter anyway."

"It does. You become pale when I come near you, as though you might faint."

Hermione shakes her head in denial. "Sir, this makes no sense to me. I don't know what to tell you." She refuses to look at him, wary he'll see that her pulse is beating wildly in her throat.

"Ms. Granger, can you understand I only wish to help you?" She knows he is staring and can't quite breathe. "I'll tell you a little something. I myself was hurt at your age, very badly I might add. I was beaten until my bones ached all because I did not wish to leave my mother behind. I see myself in you. That's why I want to help. I want to save you and myself."

Hermione says nothing as he leaves her in the darkness.

**Later that evening**

He holds the cup of fire whisky in his hands and glares openly. Ms. Granger not only loathes him, but is frightened by his very appearance as well. She acts as though he himself threw the punches that left the marks on her soft skin.

He needs to gain her trust, needs to help her. It's his duty as her professor.

_Are you sure that's the only reason?_

"Of course I'm sure," He growls to himself.

_You want to end her pain and put a smile on her face. You want her writhing under you, calling your name. You want her for yourself you self-serving bastard!_

"Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Snape chants.

The voice fades away, but as he drifts off into oblivion a certain bushy haired young woman with big intelligent eyes haunts his dreams.

A/N: I know, not much of a chapter but it's needed. Oh yes my pretties, this is only the beginning…now please review and tell me what you think!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: I really need some more reviews people. I'm drowning here. I have no idea what I'm doing, so your comments are of great importance if you wish this story to be continued.

I have realized that Hermione has been a bit OOC in this story. She refrains from saying rude things about teachers, unless of course it refers to them having no moral values or intelligence. I know what she has, in this story, said things about Snape that JKR would never allow her to say. Im sorry. I never intended to give anyone a heart attack.

Disclaimer: I'm not JKR; therefore these characters are not mine.

Chapter Seven- Breaking Down

Her eyes are dark and somber. She does not touch her food; her robes hang from her shrunken frame and her face is swallowed up by her enormous eyes. Yet Harry and Ron are oblivious to her pain and depression.

Snape's eyes eat up her face and he cannot look away. The girl will kill herself if she isn't careful. That's what's difficult. Why will she be careful when it is so obvious that she wishes for death?

Suddenly Hermione speaks to Potter and soon stands and moves swiftly out of the Great Hall. Where exactly was she going? Snape leaves his food untouched and follows Hermione from a distance and it becomes abundantly clear where she is headed. She reaches the library and her evident stress melts away. It doesn't surprise Snape this is where she is most at home, where she can gather her thoughts and just escape from everything. He himself visits the library quite frequently for the same reason.

Snape stands in the shadows as the oblivious Hermione breaks down in her secret place: a secluded isle of books. Her sobs shake her body harshly and Snape is overwhelmed with the desire to make her stop crying. She looks so lost and frightened, completely broken. Snape cannot help but step forward.

"Get away!" She shrieks, her voice shrill.

Alarmed Snape only moves closer. His hands clench at his sides. "Ms. Granger, please tell me what's wrong. Please, let me help you. Why do you refuse to let me help you?" His voice is soft.

"Y-you look l-like him." She whispers, her head in her hands, her shoulders shaking.

Comprehension dawns on his harsh features. He cannot hold back anymore. In one swift motion he takes Hermione into his arms. At first she pulls back, as though to get away from him, but he rubs her back gently. "I'll not hurt you."

Melting into his arms she cries and the sounds coming from her does strange things to Snape's heart. He just wants her well, that's all. He wants her attacker stopped; he wants her to be free from harm, nothing more.

_Don't kid yourself. If that's the case why do you want so desperately to kiss her?_

He grits his teeth. He has no answer for this astounding question and it frightens him. Having feelings for a student is highly improper, especially one in Hermione's situation.

_Hermione is it?_ The voice jabs. _When did you start calling her that?_

Snape doesn't realize his hands are still making circular motions on Hermione's back.

"Sir, I'm fine now. You can let me go."

The high voice breaks through his reverie and he is appalled to find that, indeed, his arms are still wrapped protectively around her. He releases his hold and clears his throat.

"Ms. Granger, the next time your emotions reach to such a height please talk to one of your professors. We do not need another body on our hands." Snape winces inwardly at the harshness in his voice.

"Thank you for your concern," Hermione bites out, her voice sarcastic. Her sneer is much like the ones Snape disposes on any unlucky student that happens to get on his bad side. Her eyes spit fire and she turns to leave only to be stopped by a hand to her arm. "Let me go." Her voice is rough and she prays she can make it to her room before letting the tears fall.

"Please, I'm sorry, that was out of line."

Hermione laughs humorlessly. "I've heard that too many times. Now would you refrain from touching me?" Behind the anger is a pain that confuses Hermione greatly. Why is she so hurt by what he said? She knows that Severus Snape doesn't care for her. It hadn't gotten to her before. Yet now tears formed just thinking it. His hands had yet to release her. She yanks free. She refuses to get hurt again, to trust people when they so obviously didn't deserve it.

Her robes flutter behind her as Hermione exits the library and so misses the expression on her professor's face.


End file.
